Seeking Happiness
by Assassinlove25
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose to guard Tasha. But what he doesn't know is that Rose is pregnant. A year later they come back for Lissa and Christians wedding to a big suprsie. Will Rose forgive Dimitri? Or will Dimitri forgive Rose? THIS IS NOT ANOTHER DIMITRI LEAVES ROSE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my first fanfic! I really hope you guys enjoy the story and tell me anything in response.  
**_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**_

**Seeking Happiness**

_**We tend to seek happiness,**_

_**When happiness is actually a choice **_

Chapter 1... TEN MONTHS AGO

I've been feeling kind of funny these past few weeks to the point that I might be dying. I cannot stop myself from vomiting every and anything I eat. One day I could eat it the next it disgusts me. Lissa has noticed my symptoms and became very worried. She has tried many times to heal me but it seemed that my body would not let her. I just shrugged it off thinking that it's no big deal.  
And boy was I wrong...  
It got to the point where lissa would stay the night with me and became my personal maid. After a few days of her there I got tired of this vomiting. I agreed to go to the doctor and see if I was really dying after all. I know I'm over exaggerating but it was a serious thought at the time. Lissa held my hand as we walked in the clinic. Once we stepped inside, goose bumps suddenly appeared on my arms out if nowhere. Why do they always keep the clinics so damn cold? It would be a miracle to work here. Then again... these people do it all the time.  
As soon as the doctor was ready to see me Lissa had to wait outside. The doctor questioned my illness to see what the hell was wrong with me. I believed his name was Dr. Mendoza but I wasn't in too much for introductions to pay attention. Dr. Mendoza scratched his pen onto the paper of his clip board not saying a word. Finally he grabbed my hand as I was still sitting on the bed feeling my breathing increase. The doctor pulled his rolling chair next to the bed and sat down not letting go of my hand. He actually squeezed my hand. Then and there I knew something was up and being typical Rose Hathaway I couldn't hold my tongue, "Just say it already!"

The doctor jumped at my outburst and I had to put my head down biting my bottom lip soon regretting my actions. The doctor just squeezed my hand once more," Ms. Hathaway, with the symptoms that you are feeling there is no doubt that you are expecting."

My head snapped up to look at the doctor in the eyes but he was soon getting off of his chair. I grabbed his sleeve," Expecting what!" I exclaimed.  
The doctor smiled and patted the hand that was gripping his sleeve, " A child my dear."  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I _wouldn't _believe!

"This has to be a mistake!" For some reason I couldn't stop raising my voice every time I spoke. I shook my head lowering my voice back to normal, "I just- but..." I couldn't get the words out I kept on shaking my head. The only person I ever slept with was Dimitri. But he was a dampire.

"He was a dampire." I said finally finding my voice," That is not possible."

The doctor was a mori that was about six feet with pale skin. His hazel eyes searched mine, "Are you sure?"

I nod my head remembering that day in the cabin but soon shook it off before my emotions come. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. I was shadow kissed. Maybe that was the reason I could get pregnant. The doctor agreed and put a hand on my shoulder, "You, my dear, have a miracle growing inside of you." He paused, "Congratulations." he then smiled and left the room. Lissa came in as I felt my face return to it natural tan color instead of pale.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" She asked grabbing my hand. Through the bond I felt her concern for me. Even if we didn't have the bond I could see the concern in her eyes. I nod my head. I had to tell her. I took a deep breath and quickly spit out the words before I could think twice about keeping it a secret.

"I'm pregnant."

I saw Lissa's eyes widen as she squeezed her grip on my hand. Soon I felt fear through the bond. I looked at her confused. Why was she so terrified?  
But I soon figured it out when she spoke.

"No you didn't. Not-"

"No!" I said not meaning to yell. I squeezed her hand and chuckled, "Trust me. It's not Adrian's."

Relived flood through me and I knew the feeling was coming from her. When we were going back to my dorm I explained to her that Dimitri was the father.

"What are you going to do?" She asked closing the door to my dorm. I walked across my living room to the small kitchen table and sat down.

I shrugged, "What am I supposed to do?"

She came and sat down across from me, "Tell him! You should call him now."

I shook my head," He's already gone with Tasha to who knows where. I want him to come back for me and not because he's stuck here cause of the baby."

Lissa sighed and laid her head on top of the table. I laughed trying not to make the tension of the topic get to us. She looked up at me and raised her eyebrow. I was jealous that everyone can do that except for me.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Who knew?" I shrugged, "Who knew that the famous Rose Hathaway would be a mother?"

Lissa smiled at my joke and shook her head, "Who knew you were going to get pregnant before me."

Suddenly a thought popped into my head. If I was pregnant, how would I become Lissa's guardian? I started to panic as reality hit me across the face. What am I to do? I quickly got out of my chair and started to pace in the room. Lissa noticed my change of attitude and quickly got to her feet as well.

"Rose, what's wrong?" She asked.

I shake my head, " How am I going to be your guardian when I'm pregnant, Lissa?"

"It's ok. We'll get through this. Maybe they'll let you when the baby's out." She grabbed my arm to make me stop moving around. I just noticed that I was hugging myself. "Ok," I said," Lets go to Headmistress Kirova,"

Lissa nodded and we headed out of the door. By the time we got there we told her the condition and she could not believe her ears. She started to pace the room as I had and mumbling words under her breath. She then told me that if I am ahead of my work and graduate safely with the baby then she would still consider me as a guardian. I smiled at the thought because graduation was coming as soon as we speak. Lissa jumped up in joy and started to hug me in a tight. I felt the side of my lips pull into a smile.  
As soon as I went back to my dorm I was tired. Lissa had to leave and meet with Christian. I told her that it was ok to tell him since they ARE together. I jumped on my bed and looked out the window. It was morning for humans but night time for us. I slowly got to my feet taking one more glance at the sun before closing the blinds. I went back to bed to let sleep take over. But before I fully went to sleep Dimitri's face popped in my head then disappeared. I sighed. It's going to be a long night.

**A/N: Ok this was the first chapter. I'm also one of those people that hate lagging updates. So I'm going to try to update every week… maybe less. Well thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I kind of changed it up. Rose's daughter is two instead of one.**

Chapter 2- Two years later

I laid my head against the table on top of my hand. My eyes were heavy as I tried my best to stay awake. A knock at the door brought my head back to place. I slid off the chair and walked over to open it. Adrian.  
He smiled and leaned against the door frame. "Hey little dhampir."  
I rolled my eyes and let him walk in. I pressed my index finger to my lips, "Shh. She's asleep and trust, me I don't want to wake her up." I whispered. Adrian nods his head," Juliet," he whispered, "Why did you name her Juliet?"

I shrugged and sat down on my chair, "I don't know. I've always liked the name."

Adrian reached out and grabbed my hand. He pulled me back to my feet, "What are you-"  
He pulled me into a tight hug before I could finish my sentence. I sighed and hugged him back wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to his body, "I'm worried about you." He said through my hair.

"Why?" I asked.

Adrian soon pulled away and looked at me strait in the eyes," Because every time I see you," he sighed and let go of my waist. Right there I didn't want him to let go. I wanted him to hug me. To feel his warmth against me, "You are either asleep- no, scratch that you are never asleep, guarding, or with Juliet."  
I sighed and looked down, "Look, Adrian. I know that you care about me but I can take care of my self." I turned around but he grabbed my arm.

"I know. You keep telling me but this is unhealthy."

I smirked, "How do you know what unhealthy is?"

He grinned and let go of my arm, "Hey I'm full of surprises."

I opened my mouth for a come back when there was a loud knock at the door. I winced at the sound and snapped my head to the direction of Juliet's room. Life must really hate me because I soon heard her cry. I slump my shoulders and cursed under my breath. She only slept for an hour. I looked at the clock and it was barley eight. They knocked again and I told Adrian to open it while I go get my two year old. I heard voices and soon recognized who they were: Lissa and Christian. I slowly picked up Juliet and looked down at her.

"Well, there's no way you're going to sleep aren't you?" I said wrapping my miracle in a blanket. She smiled at me as I walked out. Lissa jumped up in joy as Christian sat down calm. I stopped at my tacks and shook my head," You don't have to say it."

Lissa ignored my remark and spoke anyway, "We're getting married!" She exclaimed. I smiled and walked over to give Juliet to Adrian.

"Well finally! I thought sparky, here would never grow some and ask you." I smirked.

Christian laughed sarcastically, "You're so funny." Then his face turned serious.

"I get that a lot. Thank you." I turned around and faced Lissa, "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" I hugged Lissa tightly. Soon I heard Juliet laughing her sweet laugh. I turned around to see what Adrian was doing to her but found him empty handed. I looked at Christian making faces to her as she laughed out loud. I smiled and leaned in to Lissa, "Do I look that stupid when I do that?" Lissa laughed in return as I heard Christian say, "I heard that!"

I smiled and pulled Lissa to the table, "So, when's the big day?"

"In nine months."

I smiled and grabbed her hand, "Well _you_ have a lot of planning to do." I said quickly. Lissa caught in to what I was trying to do and shook her head, "No no. I need all the help I can get."

"That's why I asked Tasha if she can help as well." Christian said suddenly. My muscles tensed as I looked at Lissa to see if it was a mistake.

'_I'm so sorry,_' she said through the bond. I shook my head and looked at Christian's direction," When is she coming?"

"In three days."

"Oh." I said, now counting the seconds, minutes, hours, and days until I see the love of my life and my heart break every time I would see him. Adrian noticed my mood and took Juliet in his arms, "Hey, why don't we go to my room and have some fun!" He tickled her as she laughed out loud trying to say yes. Lissa told Christian that she was going to meet him later. As soon as they left I was about to yell but Lissa beat me to it, "Before you say anything, let me speak!"  
I bit my bottom lip trying to hold in my words of anger.

She sighed," Christian was going to invite her to the wedding anyways."

I couldn't hold it in any longer, "I get that." I snapped.

"I'm sorry Rose." She said.

"I mean I understand you inviting her to your wedding because it would be just a couple of days of her here. But _NO_! She has to come earlier to help you!"

Lissa sighed, "Rose, please try to be reasonable."

"Lissa! She took everything from me! She took him!"

"No, Rose." Lissa said harshly. I was taken back at the sound of her voice. "He _chose_ to go."

I threw my hands in the air," Yeah, thanks. That sounds _way_ better!" I said sarcastically.

"Rose," she started.

"No!" I interrupted her, "You even said it yourself. He _chose_ to leave."

Lissa looked down to the floor speechless. I tried to calm down for my Lissa's sake but I couldn't. Not when he's on my mind. Not when _she's_ on my mind. I took a deep breath and walked up to Lissa putting a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, I'll still help..." Lissa smiled happily but I soon stopped her before she turned excited. "But... I will help you as your guardian."

Lissa frowned what I just put out there. If I was there as her guardian I was all serious. I would hardly talk to anyone as I scan the room for any threats. I would be a shadow of her following from the back. I will avoid social time with anyone even if it has to be Lissa. She hated it when I turn all guardian mode on her. Sometimes she says she's scared to even talk to me by the way my face looks. I really don't understand her statement. I just don't show any expression or feeling. I have a mask on to hide all those things underneath.

"Ok." She said finally. I sighed and was about to turn away when she interfered," but..."

I groaned in response. What was she going to say? I slowly turn to her with a confused look.

"Juliet has to come everywhere I go."

I trued to protest but Lissa held out her hand to stop me, "And that means that if you don't go, Juliet still goes without you."

I wanted to tell her no. I wanted to tell her that Juliet was my child not hers but I couldn't. Nit with those eyes Lissa was giving me. I sighed in defeat," Fine." She squealed with excitement and jump in my arms. I couldn't help a smile appear on my face as I squeezed her back. I let her go and said, "Come on let's find Adrian."

As we walked Lissa smiled. I looked back at her," Why are you smiling?"

He shook her head," Nothing, its just... your a great mom."

I stopped at my tracks and hugged her. I felt her surprise at what I had just done but she soon hugged me back.  
When we reached Adrian's, I couldn't help a smile form on my face as we knocked on the door. As soon as we stepped inside I heard my daughters voice scream," Mommy!" Juliet ran into my arms as I bent down to pick her up.

"Hey! Did you have fun with Uncle Adrian?"

"Yes! Uncle me brownies!"

I looked up at Adrian as he was rubbing the back of my neck. I put Juliet down as I stormed over to him, "You gave her brownies!" I yelled.

"Yes, mommy. They good."  
I bent down to Juliet, "That's great. Go over to Aunt Lissa while I talk to Uncle Adrian." Juliet nods her head and ran towards Lissa with her small legs. I turned back around to find Adrian safely on the other side of the counter. I rolled my eyes as I leaned over and grabbed his shirt to pull him towards me. He was inches from my face, "Since you gave her all that sugar," I pushed him away, "you're watching her until she calms down." Adrian was about to say something back but I shot him a glare to shut him up. It is his fault that she is now hyper and running all over the place. I shook my head she was mumbling words that wasn't even in the dictionary. Suddenly Christian came bursting through the door.

"They're coming tomorrow!" He yelled.

I just noticed that my hand was on my stake. I took a deep breath and relaxed my muscles. Lissa stood up, "Who's coming tomorrow?"

"Tasha and Dimitri. Tasha didn't want to wait and tell you about a dress she found. She said she would've called you but it would be better to tell you in person so you guys could just go and get it. If you like it of course."

Throughout the whole speech Christian blurted out. All I heard was Tasha and Dimitri. Just hearing his name made my heart crack a little. No. I wouldn't let him get to me. His part is filled with Juliet. I don't need him. I don't _want _him! I put a smile on my face,"That's great." I caught Lissa looking at me, with wide eyes. I looked at her, "Now, you could get started planning _early_." I looked down at my phone to see that I was late for my meeting.

"Well, I must be going. And since I don't need to find a babysitter..." I trailed off looking at Adrian with a smirk on my face I turned back Lissa and gave her hug goodbye.

'_I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen so fast,' _she said through the bond. I pulled away and shook my head. I gave Christian a nod and looked back at Adrian, "Take care of her." I bent down to say goodbye to Juliet.

"Bye, mommy."

"Bye, sweetie." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door. I walked to meet Headmistress Kirova.  
I walked into her office to find two other guardians I didn't know.

"What's going on?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"Lissa is getting married? I presume?" She asked.

"Yes. What does that have to with anything?" I asked sitting down.

"We need to know where it's going to take place. For we could scan the area for protection."

I nod my head as I stood up but she stopped me before I could leave, "Rose?"

"Yes."

Ellen took a step towards me and put her hand on my shoulder, "I know it's your friends wedding but may I remind you are her guardian."

"I understand." I then walked out of her office and started to head to the gym. I was going to beat the shit out of a punching bag before I punch something other than that. When I got there I saw Eddie has already beat me to it.

"Rose! How's Juliet?"

I smiled, "Just as her usual." I walked towards the girls' locker room to get dressed in my workout clothes. I walked out and headed towards the bag. I started to punch the bag. I wasn't going to run. Running on the track reminded me of so much of-  
No. I wasn't going to say his name. But why not? It's not like I care for him. Ugh! But at the same time I do! I felt strong hands pull me away from the bag yelling my name," Rose! Stop!"  
I couldn't listen I wanted to so badly punch the shit out of the bag. I wanted to feel my knuckles sore and bleed as I punched it. Suddenly their arms wrapped around my waist pulling me away. I started to kick and scream, "Let me go!"

"Rose, stop." They said in my ear. I shook my head. My heart was beating fast. I relaxed and realized that it was Eddie that pulled me away. I felt him relax and let me go he turned me around to face him, "Rose, what happened?"

I didn't even know what happened. I just... I don't know. I shook my head, "That bag needed a real beating. That's all." I said looking down to rub my hands.

"Rose," was all he said. I looked up at Eddie and looked away, "Never mind, ok! I'm fine!" I ran out of the gym towards Adrian's to get Juliet.  
As I got there Adrian kept on asking what was wrong but I ignored his question. I just shrugged him off as I grabbed Juliet's hand, "I said I'm fine."

"Rose, you can't lie to me. I can see it in your-"

"I said I'm fine, Adrian!" I yelled. Adrian looked shocked. I picked up Juliet, "Just leave me alone." I whispered and walked out the door. I felt Adrian's eyes on me but I never looked back.

When I was at my dorm I was on my bed watching TV. Juliet slowly opened the door to my room.

"Juliet, what's wrong?"

"Can I sleep in here?" She asked looking down. Her brown curls fell over her faces as a curtain. She looked so much like Dimitri. His hair, his rare smile, and his amazing brown eyes. I motioned for her to come and she ran onto my bed. She snuggled up next to me, "Mommy?"

"Yes," I said rubbing her back in circles.

"You ok?"

I smiled and kissed her on her forehead, "Yes. Mommy's ok?"

"Love you, mommy"

"I love you too, Juliet."

Juliet soon fell asleep in my arms as I looked up at the ceiling. Was I ok? Did I not care about Dimitri? Who am I kidding? I went crazy in the gym. I shook my head and looked down at Juliet. A smile crept up on my face. No. I wouldn't let him get to me. I have Juliet and she is my world now. Starting tomorrow I'll see Dimitri as Guardian Belikov. My mentor when I was in high school.  
Nothing else...

**A/N: I just couldn't wait. Suddenly I noticed that you guys were following me and I just had to upload the next chapter. Dimitri comes in the next chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review! .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Surprise!

I woke up feeling someone kick me right in the stomach. My eyes snapped open as I looked down to see Juliet slightly snoring. I smiled as I slowly looked around to see my alarm clock. Wow. Life does really hate me. I just woke up at five when I was supposed to wake up at six. Night time for humans as morning for vampires. I slowly got up trying not to disturb Juliet. She has an hour left before she I wake her up. I rather her sleep now for she won't be a real pain later. I put on a regular grey t-shirt with blue skinny jeans. I looked in the mirror and looked at my self. I don't look that tired as Adrian said before. I honestly think that he is over exaggerating. I shake my head as I let my hair down. I didn't really feel like putting it up in a pony tail. I noticed that I needed to cut my soon. It fell down to my waist. Yeah, I need to cut it soon… but for right now; I need to make breakfast for Juliet. Well by make I mean pour her some cereal. I  
make bomb cereal. I look out of the window and see the moon light pour in. Today is the day I face Dimi- Guardian Belikov. I shook my head at the thought of him. I didn't want him to ruin my morning. Is that even possible? I sighed and stuffed my mouth full of cereal before I could say something stupid out loud and wake up my daughter. I suddenly, felt Lissa coming closer. I quickly got up and opened the door before she could knock. I swear that girls' knocking is loud. Her eyes went wide with her fist in the air about to knock. I smirked, "I felt you coming closer to me with the bond."

She smiled and stepped inside. This was very unnatural of her to come to my house. I usually go to her house to drop of Juliet. She stopped in the middle of the living room, her back to me. I tried to feel what was bothering her but her blocking me out. I crossed my arms, "Ok, spit it out." Lissa turned around fiddling with her fingers not looking me in the eyes, "I- Rose…" she trailed off soon loosing her voice. Now she was getting me nervous. I walked up to her and looked at her hard in the eyes, "Lissa, what's wrong? What happened?" Lissa must have felt my concern and my anger coming as she blurted out, "Nothing! Nothings wrong with me it's just- well…"

"Lissa!" I yelled her name, "Tell me!"

"I wanted to have a dinner." She said.

I looked at her confused. That's what she was scared to tell me? Why was she- Shit!

"They're coming aren't they?" I asked.

Lissa nods her head in response. Juliet comes out of my room rubbing her eyes with her small fists, "Mommy?"

"Juliet, it's ok. I'm right here." She came running into my arms as I picked her up. I couldn't help myself thinking about her father. You're going to meet your father today, I thought. Lissa looked at me and took a deep breath, "Listen, Rose-"

"Hey," I interrupted her, "its ok." I walked over to the kitchen table to sit Juliet down. I then grabbed a bowl and poured her some cereal. I then got Juliet ready for the day. She wore a yellow dress that fell to her knees. I put her long brown curls in two pig tails that fell down her back. Lissa smiled as Juliet jumped into her arms, "You look so beautiful." Juliet smiled and hugged Lissa tighter, "You beautiful." I laughed at the way she tried to say 'beautiful'. It came out as a mumble. Lissa laughed with me as I walked with her to the door. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I turned back to Lissa and gave her hug as well as Juliet.

"Bye mommy."

"Bye, honey" I then turned to Lissa and smiled, "Bye." Lissa hugged me as tightly as she could since she was holding Juliet. I turned on my heels to walk the opposite direction when Lissa stopped me. I quickly turned around.

"I will be taking Juliet to Adrian's. So, when you come back go to his house to pick her up for dinner. I have a lot of stuff do." I smiled and nodded before turning back around to check up on the wards and who knows what else.

As my shift was over I was nearly tripping on my own two feet from how tired I was. But I had to stay awake for Lissa's dinner. I was walking towards Adrian's room and knocked once. I waited for a few minuets. No answer. I knocked again, this time a little harder and longer. No answer. I was starting to get worried. Why wasn't he answering? I banged the door with my fist, "Adrian! Open the door!" No answer. I started to panic. My heart fell to my stomach. I couldn't breath. What happened? The next thing I know is that I kicked the door. It didn't budge. I kicked it one more time, a little harder and the door swung wide open. All the lights were off. Everything was in place and not broken. Still. They're not here! I turned on my heels and ran as fast and as hard across the field to get to Lissa's. I needed an answer. I needed to know if they're ok! Before I knew it I opened Lissa's door wide open, rushing in, "Lissa! Have you  
seen-" I stopped at my tracks as I examined the room. Lissa was coming out of the kitchen with a pan full of food with worry written all over her face. Christian was sitting on the couch watching TV. Adrian was leaning against a wall smirking drinking some kind of alcohol. Tasha was sitting on the table researching for wedding supplies. And finally my eyes landed on Dimitri and Juliet. Juliet was on top of Dimitri's lap. I looked back at Dimitri, our gazes lock and suddenly I felt a chill run through my whole body. Those brown eyes full of concern. I thought I could forget him. To think of him as my old mentor but I couldn't. I just couldn't not when those eyes stared back into mine. I had to look away but not when I heard a familiar voice scream, "Mommy!" Juliet struggled to get down Dimitri's lap and ran towards me. I bent down to hug her, "Hey!" She pulled away, "Mommy, I had so much fun!"

"That's great," I said. I then stood strait and looked at Adrian hard in the eyes. He shifted uncomfortably, "Rose, before you say-"

"No!" I yelled and pointed a finger at him, "Do you have any idea how worried sick I was!" to this point I knew my face showed anger.

"Rose," Lissa said, "calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!" To this point I was furious. I couldn't stop myself. Was the dark magic getting to me? I tried to shake it away but I was too upset. I had to show them how angry I was. I walked right up to Adrian and without hesitation; I punched him in the face. "Rose!" Lissa yelled. Adrian stumbled back hitting the wall behind him. He grabbed his nose, knowing all to well that it was bleeding, "what the hell!' I wanted to so badly punch him again. I was walking closer to him and brought my fist up. Adrian's eyes went wide. Before I could hit him in the face again a hand grabbed my fist and stopped me. Dimitri. He stood in front of Adrian now, shielding him from my sight.

"Rose," was all he said. I looked up in his eyes. He was sending me a million messages but for some reason I didn't want to pay attention to them. I pulled my hand away from his grasps, "Move!" I ordered.

"Rose-"

"Move!" I yelled. Dimitri flinched at how loud my voice went. He stood tall and shook his head, "No." he said calmly. This was pissing me off even more. I could hear Lissa in the back ground talking to Christian. She was telling him to take Juliet in their room. I heard her cries for me but I couldn't move. Not until I beat the shit out of Adrian for worrying me sick.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled trying to go around. Dimitri reached out and pushed me away by my shoulders. He didn't push me to hard to go flying. He pushed me with enough strength to get me out of arms reach. Suddenly, I felt the darkness of the spirit overwhelm me.

"It's the spirit," Lissa said. I felt her hand grab my arm but I pushed her away.

"Get out of the way Dimitri," I said through gritted teeth, "or else…"

Dimitri crossed his arms and as calm as ever and said, "No."

That did it. I snapped and lunged forward. I caught him by surprise and landed a blow to the side of his face. He faltered and soon he regained his balance. He looked at me strait in the eyes and right there and then. I knew that I had crossed the line. Before I even realized what was happening I was picked up by the waist and tossed over his shoulder. I banged my fists on his sturdy back. I was kicking and screaming, "Put me down!" I heard Dimitri say that he was going to take me on a walk. This was no walk!

I didn't even know where I was until Dimitri put me down. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed that I was outside. It was nearly sunrise so everyone was already asleep He was acting normal like nothing happened to us. He had a daughter that he didn't even know he had. He left me for Tasha! I couldn't take it anymore. I ran towards him but to my luck he saw me coming. He dodged my hit and grabbed my hand. I kneed him in the stomach. I was satisfied when I hard him grunt. He pushed me away. I stumbled back trying to regain my balance, suddenly I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist stopping my fall. He pulled me towards him into a tight embrace,

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

Dimitri placed his head in the crook of my neck, holding me tighter, "This isn't you." He whispered. I felt my eyes start to water, "Let go!"

"Please, Roza."

Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt my tears fall down my cheeks. I broke down right there in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly afraid if I let him go he'll vanish. I know deep down that I shouldn't be doing this. But it feels so right. He let me go. I looked up to Dimitri in the eyes as he looked down at me, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." I pulled away from him. We just stared at each other for a moment.

"We should go." Dimitri said. I nod my head in response and walked side by side with him. I couldn't stop myself from taking a side glance at him. He really hasn't changed. His skin is the same tan he always had. His hair was tide back behind his neck. And his brown eyes still had the same impact on me every time I looked into them. Dimitri must have noticed me staring and glanced at me with a smile. I looked away.

"You haven't change." He said, "You're still as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

His words made me look back up to him in surprise. I wasn't expecting any of this from Dimitri.

"Really?" I asked, wanting to hear him repeat it again.

He nods and stares strait ahead, "You are just as beautiful as your daughter."

Now I had to look down again. Not only it hurt me to hear him say that she was MY daughter alone but it pained me for him not to know that she was HIS daughter as well. I missed Dimitri. Yes, with all my heart. But I just don't know if I could forgive him for leaving me. Us. Wow, one day I see him and I almost loose control over the dark spirit and now I'm having second thoughts on how I truly feel about Dimitri. Ugh! He always had this effect on me that I could never shake away. Why can't I stop loving him so much?

"Rose?"

I was pulled back to reality. I realized that I had stopped walking out of nowhere. Dimitri was in front of me looking at me with concerned. Huh? That's why I can't stop.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about Juliet. "I said, half telling the truth.

"Speaking of Juliet, she reminds me a lot like you." He said as we started walking towards Lissa's again.

SHE REMINDS ME LIKE YOU, I wanted to say but instead I said, "Really? I tried my best for her not to really turn out like me."

Dimitri rose his eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's just... you know, I'm a trouble maker."

Dimitri laughed and it filled me with so much warmth. I had to smile back.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Roza."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that anymore. She has her tantrums that remind me of so much of... well, me."

Dimitri smiled and shook his head, "Maybe the world needs more of Rose Hathaway's'."

I had to laugh at his words, "Why do you say that?"

Dimitri shrugged as we reached the front door of Lissa's dorm, "I don't know," he said, "maybe it's because you're so determined and cares for others before you. Maybe because... I've always loved you." I opened my mouth to say something when the door opened. Tasha was about to step out when she stopped a little suprised,"Oh, there you are. I was about to go see if you guys were ok."

"We're fine." Dimitri said.

Tasha smiled and faced me," Juliet is fast asleep."

I nod my head. Why was Tasha so damn nice?

"Thank you." I told Tasha. I then turned to Dimitri, "And thank you again. I don't know what would've happened without you." I said honestly. I didn't want to put my heart out there just yet.

Dimitri shook his head, "No need to thank me, Roza, I'm always here for you, no matter what."

I pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "I missed you, comrade." And with that I walked inside to get Juliet and return for the night. Before I left I hugged Lissa, "I'm so sorry for your dinner. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I'm the one that should be saying sorry for the-"

I shook my head, "No, you shouldn't. "

"Oh my gosh! Just don't apologize at all!" Said, Christian.

I glared at him and shook my head, "You should check your boyfriend before my fist meets his face."

"Don't worry I'll have a talk with him," Lissa said smiling.

"I'm right here, you know?" Christian smirked. I walked up to him and patted his shoulder, "See you later."

I walked out with Juliet in my arms. This was going to be a long nine months and I'm afraid that I would be falling in love again. Heck! Maybe I'm in love already.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading. Please review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Sorry...

It's been three months since I haven't spoken to Adrian. Lissa has been begging me to go say sorry but I'm not going to for a while. Adrian has done many stupid stuff that I can roll my eyes about, but when it involves Juliet, my motherly instinct come in. And I'm no ordinary mother. I will beat the shit out of anyone if they mess with Juliet. Suddenly a figure came standing next to me. I turned around to see Adrian. No. Now's not the time.

"Rose-"

"Look," I said, not even looking his direction, "whatever you say I won't-"

"Rose, will you shut up and listen for once!" Adrian spoke over me. I snapped my head his direction and glared at him, "Why? Why should I?"

"Look, I'm trying to get things strait."

I looked away again and shook my head, "Well, you're wasting your breath by doing so."

Adrian snorted, "Do like hearing yourself talk?"

I crossed my arms over my chest getting annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean!"

Adrian stood in front of me now and blocked my view of the area. _This is what I get for being short.  
_  
"It means that you won't listen to a damn word I say!" I took a step back as Adrian walked closer to me. My back pressed firmly against the wall. I suddenly got uncomfortable, "Adrian, move. I need to watch-"

"No." He said. He then grabbed my face in between his hands, making me look strait into his eyes, "You're going to listen to me and not interrupt." He said. His voice was powerful but not too much for me to be afraid. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I would never put Juliet in harms way."

"Adrian-"

"Rose!" He yelled. I closed my mouth not daring to open it again. "I'm sorry, ok? I truly mean it. These past three months were agony not being able to speak with you. I mean, I see Juliet, yeah that's great but I want to see you Rose. I want to be able to have a conversation with you that doesn't involve yelling in the process."

"Adrian..." I trailed off. I tried to look down but Adrian won't let me go.

"Please, Rose."

I looked at Adrian. The way he said my name in a pleading way reminded me of Dimitri when he said my name. But he said Roza which was the only difference. I sighed, "I'm sorry, Adrian. I shouldn't have punched you. I was just..." I took a deep breath. Adrian pulled me into a hug, "No. I deserve it."

I smiled and leaned onto his shoulder, "Ok."

Adrian pulled away smirking, "You didn't have to agree."

"I know."

I soon heard Juliet calling me.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look!" Juliet was wearing a white dress that had pink flowers all around it. I smiled when Lissa called me, "Ok. I know that you are my guardian right now but you have to be Rose for a few minutes. "

"Lissa, I-"

"I can take it from here." A voice said. I slightly turned to see Dimitri walking towards us. His voice filled me with so much warmth I had to force myself to stay still.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, Rose. I've done it before."

I smiled and looked at Lissa, "Ok."

_A few minutes?_ Try a few hours! I've been with Lissa picking out dresses to wear for her wedding. She finally gave me a dress that I really approved of. I was inside the dressing room still and looked at myself in the mirror. Its rich champaign color brought out the best features in me and my body as it hung beautifully. It was strapless, which showed off my collarbones and my petite shoulders. I heard Lissa call for me to come out. I slowly stepped out for everyone could see. And by everyone I literally mean EVERYONE. Lissa's eyes widened at the sight of me, "Oh wait right there!" And she was off. I turned around the face the outside mirror. Adrian came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Have I told you that I love you."

I chuckled, "Many times."

"Well, I mean it. I truly do." He said. I felt his hands leave my shoulders. I looked at him and he smirked. He nodded to Dimitri who was walking towards us. Adrian nodded his head and went towards Juliet. I turned to face Dimitri and smiled, "Like?"

Dimitri's eyes roamed my entire body which sent shivers down my spine. His gaze finally met mine making me swoon.  
"You look beautiful." He said.

I couldn't help but blush. I quickly turned away to hide my feelings but my arm was soon caught. Dimitri turned me back around, "There's nothing to be ashamed of your beauty."

I looked down. Why does Dimitri always have this kind of affect on me? I could never stop myself from loving him. I want my love to fade but it's just growing every time I talk to him. Lissa came back with a necklace in her hands. It matched the color of the dress and fit perfectly along with the outfit. It was so beautiful I was going to wear this to Lissa's wedding.

Juliet fell asleep in my arms as we were walking around the mall. My arms started to burn. I felt a tingling feeling that felt like pins and needles poking against my flesh. Great, my arm felt asleep. Dimitri must have noticed me getting uncomfortable. He whispered in my ear, "You want me to hold her?"

"No, its fine." I said trying to get comfortable again but soon failed.

"Rose?"

I sighed, "Do you think...?" I didn't have to finish. Dimitri was already taking Juliet out of my arms. She buried her head in the crook if his neck and wrapped her tiny arms around him. I smiled as I walked with him to his car. I told Lissa that I would see her later. I had to go to Dimitri since Juliet had her car seat already in there. Dimitri slowly put Juliet in before tying her up. Before we left someone was staring at us- better yet, staring at me. I couldn't help but state back. For some reason they knew that I was staring back. They started to back away into the shadows. The darkness swallowing them whole. I had just noticed that it was night in human time but I was tired from shopping all day. On the way towards my dorm I had to ask Dimitri.

"Did you see that man staring at me- I mean us?"

"What guy?" He asked, eyes strait ahead.

"In the parking lot, He was staring us down."

Dimitri glanced my way, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm surprised you didn't see him." I stated. Dimitri was always on high alert. Why didn't he see him? Yeah, he was putting Juliet in her car seat but still... he would've saw no matter what he was doing. Maybe today he let his guard down.

"Did he seem like a threat?" Dimitri asked suddenly.

"He didn't try anything. He was just staring."

"Did you have a good look at his face?"

"No." I said, "He wore sunglasses. Even though its night."

Dimitri stared at me with concern. I shook my head, "No, he wasn't Strigoi. I would've felt sick."

"We better keep a look out just to be safe." Dimitri said. I agreed.

As we made it to my room I was exhausted. Dimitri laid Juliet down as I stood by the door frame.

"Thank you." I whispered before closing the door behind me. Dimitri smiled and started to walk towards the front door, "Good night."

"Dimitri?"

"Yeah?"

I couldn't stop myself. I jumped into his arms and hugged him. I could feel the strength in his arms as he wrapped them around me, feeling his warmth. As he embraces me, I can feel the life in him, the blood pumping in his veins, and the warm breath coming off his lips. I sank my face into his chest hearing the steady beat of his heart beat, as if to ask him to never let go. We started to pull away to look at each other in the eyes. Still so close. He cupped my face in his hands and brushed his lips gently across mine, a sweet prelude of what was about to come. Our lips met softly and sweetly... just one little kiss. As his lips pressed against mine it was like there was no one else in the world but us. It was like all of my problems had vanished, I tried thinking about one thing that upset me but I couldn't. His lips were so soft and warm in the cold air; it sent chills down my body. He reached my jaw, tracing the lines of my ear to my collarbone with  
small kisses. They were so warm against my skin, my legs started to shake. His hands slid down at my waist, pulling me closer to his chest. His lips met mine again and the kiss started to became intense until I heard Juliet.

"Mommy?"

We broke apart looking at Juliet rub her eyes with her small fists. My mind started to come back to reality. What just happened? This was wrong. I untangled myself from Dimitri's embrace and walked over to Juliet to pick her up.

"Rose..." Dimitri must have noticed the change of my face as all the seconds thoughts about the kiss came to me.

"I should put Juliet to sleep. It's getting late and we have a big day ahead of us."

And with that Dimitri nod his head, "Good night, Roza." He whispered my nickname. I saw hurt in his eyes as he was turning away. The pain in my heart broke even more. He might as well rip my heart into a million pieces with his bare hands.

"Dimitri..." I walked up to him with Juliet in my arms still. I didn't care if my door was open and someone came by. I didn't care if Juliet was in my arms. All I know was what I was about to do next. With my free hand I wrapped my hand behind Dimitri's neck and brought him down to kiss him hard on the lips. It was only for a little while because Juliet started to giggle. Dimitri pulled away to kiss my forehead, "I'm so sorry, Roza. I should have never left you. I promise, I will never leave you again."

I just couldn't say it. I couldn't say that I forgave him because deep down, I really didn't know if I did. He broke me when he left and he has no idea because I hide my feelings from him. I was silent I didn't say anything. I _couldn't_ say anything. Dimitri kissed Juliet on the forehead and said good night. When he left it felt like I was alone. Even though I had Juliet, I know I said that she took his place but I was wrong. Not only did she not take his place but he had a place in my heart that _only_ fit for him.

**A/N: Was the chapter short? To me if felt short but it was five pages in Microsoft Word. But anyway… how did you like the Dimitri and Rose fluff? Was it too soon? Should I take it slow on them? I felt like I was rushing them. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Mistake

I was walking towards the gym. I haven't been in the gym for a week now and I feel so how of shape, even though I don't look it. I left Juliet with Lissa and Tasha so I could have some peace time. When I exercise my mind goes blank as if there is nothing in the world that would bother me. I walked in the gym to see that no one was there. Just my luck. I walked in the girls' room and changed into my workout clothes. I haven't felt Lissa use her magic so I'm safe free from the dark spirit. As soon as I walked out, the one person that has been avoiding me for a week was stretching out his muscles. Dimitri. His back was to me but for some reason it was like he could hear me or feel me staring. He turned around to meet my gaze. I looked away and slowly walked to the punching back. Our first kiss in years was amazing but after the day Dimitri has acted kind of funny, like he regretted it. It didn't bother mean that he started to act like that. I understand why, He was with Tasha. You're not supposed to kiss your ex, not when your girlfriend is pregnant. Yeah, I found out that Tasha was pregnant. It happened when I was asleep.

_I suddenly felt Lissa pull me inside her mind. I never knew she could do that in the first place. I knew I wasn't going to get some sleep since I had to be awake to be in Lissa's mind. I sighed and let her pull me in. There has to be a reason for her calling me. My vision was blurry at first until my surroundings started to clear up. I was looking into the eyes of Tasha. Oh, no what's going on?_

"So, how is Rose?" Tasha asked.

I could feel Lissa tense, "She's fine."

"Juliet is so beautiful. She looks a lot like Rose and someone else that I quite put my finger on it."

Well, that's hard to answer. Lissa shook her head, "I don't see anyone in Juliet except Rose."

Tasha smiled, "Well, there will be another coming to play with Juliet."

Lissa and I were very confused for a moment. Until Lissa spoke up, "You're pregnant?" Lissa gasped as I felt myself turn shocked. Tasha was having Dimitri's child.

"Since... since when?" Lissa stuttered.

"Three months." Tasha had a huge smile on her face, "I'm so happy." I wasn't. I wanted to leave. I wanted to get out of there before Tasha could say something else that will break my heart. May I remind you, that Dimitri and I kissed yesterday? I pulled away from Lissa's head and felt my heart pumping against my chest. I stood up from my bed as beads of sweat were rolling down the sides of my face. Now I had a reason to hate Tasha. She took half my heart with her and now she was carrying his child.

I was punching the punching bag as hard as I can not even realizing it. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped back, pulling my shoulder away from the palm. I looked into the eyes of my loved one. _NO!_ You don't love him. Dimitri was looking down at me, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said dryly. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my water bottle. For some reason I got thirsty out of nowhere.

Dimitri sighed and looked down at his hands. He was nervous. He was never nervous. "Rose? I need to talk to you."

I shrugged, "About what? There's nothing to talk about."

"No. There is. I'm sorry about that night." I knew exactly what night he was talking about. He was talking about the night of our kiss.

"You don't need to apologize."

"No, I do. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have…" he trailed off not knowing the right words to say.

"Look, I feel the same way. You're with Tasha and I will leave you two alone."

Dimitri looked up at me confused. He raised his eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"You have a lot on your plate to have me in your life right now." I shrugged, "Heck, I have a lot on my plate as well. I don't need this right now. I have Juliet and the wedding to care about. Lissa's safety of course and well… this is a distraction." I stopped to take a deep breath, "And you," I continued, "You have Tasha to take care of."

"Rose, Tasha could take of herself when I'm away."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Not in her condition, no"

Dimitri looked confused until I pointed to my stomach as a gesture of a big belly.

"How did you-"

I waved my hand to stop him, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you need to be there for Tasha. She needs you. Trust me. I've been there without any help." Well I had Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie but I left that particular fact out. Dimitri looked at me in the eyes, "Who's Juliet's father?" he asked. I was caught by surprise. I wasn't expecting the topic of our conversation will turn to Juliet. I tried to pass the question.

"I'm really thirsty." I started to drink my water fast. I know that wasn't going to work but it was worth a shot. Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest, "Rose?"

I swallowed hard, "Just some moroi."

"Rose?"

I soon got frustrated, "Can you stop saying my name like I'm in some kind of trouble?"

He ignored my comment, "I meant what I said."

"What?"

"I meant what I said," he repeated, "about not leaving you. I have a feeling that I need to-"

"It's not me that you need to stay with," I said shaking my head, "its Tasha."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Dimitri asked frustrated. I was suddenly getting confused. Until I heard his phone goes off.

"Guardian Belikov..." What ever the other person said on the other line made his face harden into guardian mode. I tensed up and when he put his phone away I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it was Tasha."

"Oh…" Suddenly it got uncomfortable. The silence between us made it more awkward. I noticed that Dimitri was just staring. Not in a checking me out way. Or was it? He was just staring and staring... and staring. Dimitri cleared his throat, "See you later, Rose." And with that he walked out of the gym as if nothing happened. Well technically, nothing _did_ happen.

I haven't seen Juliet for a while so I headed off to find Lissa. I saw Christian walking. I ran towards him, "Have you seen Lissa?" I asked quickly.

"Hi to you too," He rolled his eyes. I scowled at him, "Keep talking or my fist will meet-"

"My face," he rolled his eyes again, "I know, I know. Get a new phrase."

Now it was my time to roll my eyes. I crossed my arms, "So, where is she?"

"She is out with Tasha who knows where."

"Who went with them?" I asked suddenly standing up straighter. I went into guardian mode. I needed to know where they are and who went with them.  
"Eddie went with them."

I suddenly felt bad for Eddie. He has been going with them to stores while I was doing other stupid things, like the gym. I shook my head and headed for my dorm. I heard Christian yell behind me, "You're welcome!"

"Thanks," I yelled over my shoulder. When I got to my dorm I got dressed and texted Eddie that I was going over to take over. Eddie texted back that made me laugh.

**Thank god. I was going to die sooner or later.**

I walked out of dorm feeling like a new me for some reason.

When I walked through the doors of the mall the cool air brushed against my skin. I looked for Lissa and found her in the food court. Eddie was sitting among them stealing french fries from Juliet. She kept on smacking his hand as he smiled and popped the fry in his mouth. Juliet stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same. I smiled and shook my head. Tasha was staring at them smiling as well and rubbed her swollen belly. I finally walked over to the table, "Missed me?"

"Mommy!" Juliet yelled. She jumped up on her seat and I had to shake my head for her to sit back down. I walked over to where she was and hugged her. Eddie smiled as I hugged him. Finally, I walked towards Tasha and hugged her with one arm. Lissa shot me a look. She noticed that I wasn't really hugging her. I didn't really want to though. I don't trust Tasha for some weird reason. Before I used to… now-

"Rose, please tell me that the morning sickness will end soon." Tasha grinned. I shook my head, "Not for awhile. It would probably kill you." Tasha laughed as I just smiled. I found my seat next Lissa and Juliet. I stole a fry from Juliet as she looked at me with daggers in her eyes. I laughed and chewed the fry. I looked around and noticed that someone was staring at me again! I stared back and they quickly looked away. He started to walk away. I excused myself and got up from my seat.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked already getting up. I shook my head and stopped him, "No. It's nothing. I'm just going to go to the restroom."

Eddie studied me for a second but soon let me pass. I had a mask on so it was very difficult for him to notice that I was hiding something from him. I walked towards the direction to the restroom until I was out of sight. I started to walk towards the man in black. He was leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette. He slightly leaned his head and he noticed me. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the floor. He stepped on it and walked away. It's like he wants me to follow him. Well if he wants me to follow I'm going to follow. I followed him through the crowds of people. I was starting to get impatient and started to push people out of my way. The man kept on walking further and further until he was out of my sight. I was left there standing in the middle of the mall as people kept walking past me. Suddenly I caught a glimpse of black exiting the building. I ran towards the exit. I know this is not very guardian like to find danger. Usually we watch until they make the first move of danger but this has been happening to me lately. I walked out of the mall and looked side to side. My eyes stopped at an ally way. He was leaning on the wall looking my way…waiting for me. I started to walk in his direction when he walked into the ally way. I shook my head, and stopped walking. Should I walk in to where no one could see us? Should I just go back? Or should I just find out what's going on? Ugh! I turned the corner expecting the man to be waiting for me at the end but no one was there. Just a dead end. I looked behind me to see if I saw where he walked into was in here but when I turned back to look into the dead end. He was right in front of me. I felt something hit me across the head. My vision blurred as I fell to my knees. I felt a foot meet with my ribs making me fall to my back. I was being dragged. _I was being dragged!_ I had to get out of here. I pulled my arms away from the mans grasps and quickly got to my feet. My head pounded. I felt dizzy and weak by the knees. I wasn't going to give up though. I brought my fists up and punched the man in the face. He was human. He was human? Why is a human doing this? The man stumbled back and grabbed his nose. He brought his hand down and saw blood on his hands, "You're a fighter huh? I should have known. They warned me of course."

"Who are _they_?" I spit out the words. The man just smiled and shook his head, "You're too strong for me to handle on my own. Since, you're a-" the man suddenly stopped at mid-sentence, "I've said too much already. If I was you, I would watch my back."

"Why!" I yelled. I felt my heart racing faster every minute that passes of me not hitting this man. He shook his head again and walked by me. He stopped and without looking back he said something that made my skin crawl, "We will get Juliet and you won't be there to save her." And like that, he was gone. That was it. We had to get out of here. I ran towards the food court and found everyone still there. I ran towards them.

"My god, Rose what happened?" Lissa asked. Eddie stood next to me. I didn't get why they were so worried. I saw my reflection and noticed that I was dripping blood down my head. I grabbed Juliet, "We need to go now!"

"Rose what's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Now!" I yelled. I saw Lissa flinch as I started to walk away. _We will get Juliet and you won't be there to save her. _The words played over and over again in my head. Someone wants Juliet and they will not give up until she's theirs…

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! I didn't have any time to write so to make it up I'm working on the next chapter ASAP! Thank you for reading and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Who protects whom?

"I don't know why he said it but he said it." I said pacing the room. Juliet was asleep in her bedroom like a little angle she is. I on the other hand am a mother going crazy because someone wants to take my little angle. Those words were glued in my head since that day. It has been a month already but I still don't trust my surroundings. It is only me that's protecting Juliet and it's only me that's protecting Lissa. I have a lot on my plate and I'm surprised I'm handling it quite well…somewhat well. Maybe I have been stressing over too much. I just don't know. Maybe I'm stressing over it _too much. _

"Rose, it's been a month already. You have other things to be worried about." Adrian said bringing me back to reality. I stopped walking back and forth and looked at Adrian, "Maybe you're right. But what happens if something _did _happen?"

I bit my bottom lip and hugged myself, "I will never forgive myself."

Adrian got to his feet and walked right in front of me, "Rose, stop." Adrian squeezed my arms and I relaxed, "You're right."

"Thank you!" he breathed out. I chuckled as I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tighter, "Don't stress. You know we're all here for you. We all love Juliet and would want to protect her."

I smiled and hugged Adrian as tight as I could. I then let him go, "Do you think you can watch her for a while? I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Do whatever you want. I'll watch her." Adrian smiled. I thanked him and walked out the door. I need to leave and take a deep breath. I need fresh air to clear my mind. Lissa is getting married in a month and I need to focus on her safety. I know there will be other guardians there since she is the queen and everything but _I'm _her guardian. _I'm _the one that's going to be next her. _I'm _the one she trusts. _I'm _her best friend. I kicked a stone on the floor. The moon was my only light source as I strolled along. The air was cool but not that cold for a sweater. It relaxed my muscles as I took in deep breaths. I kept walking and walking just thinking about Juliet and her safety. I would kill anyone if they try to harm Juliet.

"What are you doing at here?" a voice asked.

I turned around to find Dimitri standing there. I haven't spoken to Dimitri in a while. Hearing his voice brought chills down my whole body. I silently scolded myself for feeling that way with him. I noticed that I haven't answered his question. I was just simply standing there with wide eyes looking at him. Dimitri raised an eyebrow, "Rose?"

"I don't want to hear any lectures. I just want to walk." I said finding my voice again. I turned around to start walking again. And being Dimitri he simply ignored my comment and strode right next to me. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. Oh great now I'm going to get a lecture. I waited for a few minutes… and waited… and waited. To my surprise he didn't say anything. I looked at Dimitri and he was staring strait walking.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

Dimitri looked at me as if I was crazy, "I thought you wanted to just walk."

"Yeah but usually you…" I trailed off and shook my head, "Never mind."

In the corner of my I saw Dimitri smile one of his rare smiles. I shook my head and forced myself to ignore the fluttering in my stomach. I refused to think anything of it. We were just walking…and walking…and walking. Until I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him to say something. _Anything! _

"Ugh! Just say it!" I stopped walking and stood in front of Dimitri. He was taken aback and almost ran into me. I looked up at him as he stared down at me with wide eyes, "Say what?"

"Just say something!" I called out, "It's weird just to walk in silence. I know you want to say something so just say it!"

"I don't have anything to say."

"You don't have anything to say?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Was I supposed to?" Dimitri asked raising an eyebrow. I sighed and looked down. Why was I acting like this? I shouldn't be begging him to talk. We haven't spoken for a month… _we haven't spoken for a month._ That's why I wanted him to so badly talk to me. I missed his voice. I missed his accent and the way the words flow from his lips to my ear. The way he said my name…stop it! I shook my head and look back up at a concerned Dimitri.

"Never mind." I turned around and started to walk again. Dimitri grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him, "Are you okay?"

"Dimitri, I'm fine." I tried to say.

"Rose, I know about the man…" Dimitri didn't need to finish. All my anger and concern started to come out. My blood boiled at the thought of that man touching Juliet. Dimitri said something but I couldn't fully understand it. I looked up at Dimitri, "What?"

"I said, you're not alone."

"I know-"

"No, I mean I'm here to protect Juliet as well. I know that you think you can't handle it but I'm here if you need help. I want Juliet safe as much as you do. I just… I don't know what I'll do if anything happened to her." Dimitri was looking strait ahead at nothing in particular. Why is he saying this? He wasn't supposed to be saying this. He needs to protect and help Tasha with her condition. I shook my head, "You shouldn't have said that." I pulled away from his grasps and kept a good distance between us.

"And why not?"

"Because of Tasha- no just listen," Dimitri actually bit his lip, "I want her to be safe as well. You're _her_ guardian not Juliet's. You don't need to-"

"I want to!" Dimitri said he reached for my arm and pulled me closer to him. Our eyes locked as his grip on my arm tightened a little, "Look, Rose, Tasha can take care of her self. I know of her condition and I promised to be there but Juliet needs protection as well."

"Dimitri you don't need to pretend like you care. You need to take care of Tasha and your child."

"My-"

"Dimka?" a voice said. Both Dimitri and I jumped in surprise. I don't know why. Maybe it was a guardian habit or something. Dimitri pulled me closer to him and pushed me behind him like a shield. I soon felt Dimitri's muscles relax under my hands. It was only Tasha. She was walking towards us holding her belly. My heart skipped a beat as I watched her come towards us.

"Dimka what are you doing out here?" she asked not noticing me yet. I couldn't blame her. Dimitri was tall to block me whole. I stepped to the side and saw Tasha's eyes widen.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Tasha, what are you doing out here?" Dimitri asked not moving.

"I was looking for you. You weren't at our room and I became worried."

I rolled my eyes and I'm pretty sure Tasha must have caught me in the act. I shifted uncomfortable as she looked at me.

"I'm fine, thank you for checking up on me, nut today's my day off. Remember?" Dimitri said. I looked at Dimitri. Today was his day off and he was walking with me? No Rose, it's nothing. He's just worried because you're stressing. Nothing more.

"Oh." Tasha looked hurt, "I must've forgotten."

"You should head back." Dimitri said. I was zoning out and suddenly I thought he was talking to me. I was going to snapped at him and tell him that I was here first. That he could be my guest and leave. But when the words were about to leave my lips I noticed that those words were towards Tasha. She looked at me in the eyes and it looked like she had fire in them. What did I do? I did nothing to her. I'm starting to hate her more and more…and hate is a strong word. I dislike many people but hate? Only one person made it to that list and that person was standing right in front of me.

Tasha nods her head, "Do you think you can help me back. I was starting to get tired." She started to rub her belly. Dimitri agreed to walk with her, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I was before and I will now." I said smiling. I was hiding the fact that Tasha was taking half my heart with her…_again! _Dimitri smiled and leaned in to kiss my forehead. We haven't made physical contact since the kiss. When he pulled away I smiled and watched him walk towards Tasha. She was still staring at me with some emotion in her eyes. I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling. She wasn't showing it. Tasha then tangled her arm in Dimitri's and started walking back to their room.

I in the other hand should be getting back to Juliet and start off my day.

Dimitri's P.O.V

I was walking towards Lissa's room to have a conversation with her about Rose. Rose has been acting weird lately and I worried so much about her. I was interrupted when I heard a laugh. I turned around looking around. There as no one insight. I waited for a few minuets and was about to start my pace again when I heard the faint laugh carried by the wind. I walked towards the noise and saw who the laugh belong to. Juliet. Rose was with her playing out on the grass. Juliet jumped on Rose's back and started to scream. Rose was trying to get her off laughing. Once she took Juliet off she started to tickle her. Juliet's long brown curls spread out on the grass as she was being tickled by Rose. I smiled and shook my head.

"Dimka?" a voice called out. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I knew that voice anywhere. They always called me by that name. I didn't bother to turn around I just simply stared at Rose and Juliet as I felt a hand be placed on my forearm. I slightly turned my head to find Tasha staring at Rose and Juliet with a smile on her face.

"They look so happy." She said still staring ahead. I found myself staring at her smiling. She looked so happy to be having a baby. I've never seen her this happy. I reached forward and grabbed her hand. Her eyes looked at our hands entwined and trailed their way to my face. "You would be a great mother." I said.

Tasha smiled and I saw tears coming from her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and told her that there's no need for her to be crying.

Rose's P.O.V

I looked up and I saw Dimitri hugging Tasha. They looked so happy. I didn't want to ruin that if anything happened between me and Dimitri. I was so distracted looking at Dimitri and Tasha hugging that I didn't see what was coming next. I felt a small figure jump on my back. Their small arms wrapped around my neck. I heard their sweet laugh next to my ear. I smiled and held my daughters arm, "Hold tight." And I stood up. Juliet held her arms around my neck tighter as I spun her around and around. I started to laugh when she was trying to scream but her laughter was overpowering. I started to get dizzy and stopped. I put Juliet down and she started to loose her balance. I guess I'm not the only one that was dizzy. Juliet started to walk- well try to walk and fell to the ground. I started to laugh as well as Juliet. She looked so cute trying to walk strait. I bent down to my knees and helped her up. She was eye level to me. I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy" Juliet smiled and gave me a hug. I kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. I closed my eyes in the moment. All of a sudden Juliet yelled in surprise, "Dimitri!" My eyes snapped open as I felt Juliet squirm out of my arms. I turned around as Juliet ran towards Dimitri. He smiled and bent down half way for her to run into his arms. She always acted like that around him and no one else. Not even Adrian. Dimitri picked her up when she was in his arms. I couldn't hear what he whispered in her ear but Juliet seemed to like what he said. I looked around to find Tasha next to him but she wasn't. For just a second they were hugging now he was here with Juliet in his arms whispering in her ear things that she seemed to enjoy hearing. I took a deep breath and walked towards them, "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking to Lissa's when I spotted you guys." He said. Really? He expects me to believe that when I saw him with Tasha?

"I saw you with Tasha, not that long ago." I nodded my head to the direction where I saw them.

Dimitri looked at me with a questioning look.

"Never mind." I said quickly.

Dimitri held Juliet as he walked closer to me. He stood right in front of me and grabbed my hand, "She caught me looking at you and Juliet play. She was also staring as well."

"Why?" I asked. I could feel his warmth of his skin. I knew that I should have pulled away when he grabbed my hand but I just couldn't.

"She wants to be a great mother like you," he said. I grew very uncomfortable, "I told her that she will be a great mother to her child."

"You mean 'our'" I corrected.

"Our?"

"Well yours and her child," I shrugged, "Ours…"

Dimitri smiled and shook his head, "No not ours…hers."

"But…" I trailed off. Isn't Tasha pregnant with Dimitri's child?

"She is not pregnant with my child." Dimitri said as if reading my mind. He laughed. My face must have looked shocked. I just guessed since he was the only guy in her life and that she liked him. _A blind man could see her crush on you. _I thought. Dimitri put Juliet down and looked back up at me.

"I know, but I don't like her like that." He said. My hand covered my mouth as I became aware that I spoke my thought out loud. I closed my eyes and shook my head. What the hell was wrong with me? I suddenly felt Dimitri hug me, "I can't love her when my heart belongs somewhere else."

I pulled away. Why did I pull away? I don't know. Dimitri looked at me and cocked his head to the side, "Did I say something?"

I looked down a Juliet she was smiling at me and then looked at Dimitri. Great even my daughter knows what's going on. _And she was two! _I sighed and looked back to Dimitri.

"You left…" I started.

"Rose." Dimitri looked at me hard in the eyes. I know… I know. He did it for the greater good. I looked down defeated. I can't use that against him. That's the way Dimitri was raised. If he believes on what he is doing right then he does it without question. I sighed and gave Dimitri a hug, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I heard Juliet giggle and I looked down at her. She was covering her mouth with her hand and blushing. I smiled at her and told her to go play. Juliet nodded and ran to find a flower. Without taking my eyes off of Juliet and asked without question, "What happens between us?"

"This," and without hesitation I pulled in Dimitri's arms again. He surprised me when his lips found mine. Our lips moved as one, passionately and yet so innocently. My hands found their way to his neck pulling him closer to me. His hands went to my waist. We were interrupted by Juliet.

"Eww."

We both pulled away. Note to self: _stop kissing around Juliet. _

I smiled and looked at Dimitri, "What's wrong with kisses?" I asked. Dimitri caught into what I was doing and let go of me.

"I don't know. What's wrong with kisses?" Dimitri and I were walking closer to Juliet.

"No. No!" Juliet tried to run but Dimitri caught her in his arms and picked her up planting kisses on her cheeks. I started to tickle her in his arms. Maybe this wasn't as scary as I thought. Having a family will be ok with me. Now the hardest part of all was telling Dimitri the truth. When should I? I don't know. I pushed the thought out of my head as soon as it came.

**A/N: Ok here's the sixth chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please review. **


End file.
